


Eddie, Baby, I Don’t Know You

by spohs461



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: 27 years, Adult Losers Club (IT), Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, Gay, Gay Eddie Kaspbrak, Gay Richie Tozier, LGBT, Losers Club (IT) Friendship, M/M, Reddie, Richie Tozier - Freeform, Richie Tozier Flirts, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Richie tozier/eddie Kasbrack, Teenage Losers Club (IT), adult reddie, good ol lover boys, kid reddie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:09:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27416302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spohs461/pseuds/spohs461
Summary: 27 years. I've longed for you. I've missed you. But who are you again?Richie tozier has had déjà vu ever since he left Derry. Everywhere he go he felt like he recognised someone or felt like he's been there. He's also so in love with this boy from his childhood, yet he can't remember who he was.Eddie Kasbrack has gotten married to the most beautiful women he's ever met, or maybe not? He felt stuck. Like there was always something about his life that was off and he could never put his finger on it. Like his favourite comedy show felt vaguely fimilar.Maybe it's just their imagination.
Relationships: Reddie - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	1. 1.

1989

The summer of video games, ice cream, and babes. Well for most kids. The losers were different. Ben liked to read with Beverly on his side, Mike enjoyed tending to the farm, Stan always watched the birds flutter by, Bill played with his brother, Georgie, and Richie and Eddie always got up to no good. From video games, to play fights, the two were always up to no good. When ben created the clubhouse nothing changed. Well maybe now Stan was able to yell at the two better. 

One hot day the losers decided to hang out in the clubhouse, away from the sun. Richie and Eddie were on ice cream duty. They got the ice cream from the truck outside and brought it down for the losers to enjoy. To the losers dismay, the two didn't bring the ice cream down. At least not the correct way. As soon as the boys got back down in the club house Richie had ice cream on his face and shirt and the other ice creams where melted all over their hands. 

"It was all Richie's fault!" Eddie roared "I told him we should take them down two at a time." Richie tossed the basically empty cone on the ground "We wasted $3.50!" Eddie stormed off to lay on the hammock 

"Eds, I told you to eat yours fast!" Richie said "You just didn't do that so it melted. It's not my fault you are a slow eater." Richie chuckled 

"Me? A slow fucking eater? You eat so fast that it gets all over you. If you eat slower then it won't get all over you!" Eddie explained "It's common sense you idiot!" 

Richie watched eddie throw his hands all over the place while he talked. He sorta tuned him out and just looked at his eyes, mouth, whatever he could. Just standing their silently admiring eddie, maybe a stupid look on his face. 

"Got that trashmouth?" Eddie asked. Richie quickly was released from his daze 

"Yeah. Eat slow and Eddie won't have his panties in a bunch" Richie joked, which got a laugh from Bev. 

"Not funny.." Eddie mumbled. Richie sat on the hammock, maybe slightly sitting on eddie. Which he didn't mind one bit. 

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Eddie asked. Richie looked at eddie 

"Sitting." 

"Well you're sitting on me and it's my time on the hammock. Off. Now." Eddie pushed Richie slightly. 

"No. I'm sitting here and it's fine. Come on!" 

"We had a verbal agreement. I got to use the hammock without you!" Eddie cried 

"I don't remember that. You probably made it up!" Richie cried back, kicking Eddie. Eddie kicked Richie's glasses off.

"You better not fucking break my glasses." Richie said 

"Oh yeah? What are you gunna do about it?" Eddie held his glasses in his hands, pretending to almost break them. 

"Eddie. Please give him his g-glasses b-back. He needs to be able to s-see." He Bill broke up the fight. Eddie tossed Richie back his glasses and Richie quickly put them back on. 

"Have your ugly glasses back"

"They aren't ugly. They are nerdy chic!"

"Sure. Whatever.." Eddie said, not really upset but playing it off. Eddie grabbed a comic book from the messy side table nearby. 

"Hey, how about we just play some music." Beverly got up and grabbed ben's stereo and played the first mixtape she saw. 

"Every breath you take  
And every move you make  
Every bond you break, every step you take  
I'll be watchin' you"

The speakers played 'Every Breath You Take' by The Police. The losers got up and danced together while, eddie stayed put. Maybe making a statement to Richie but Richie just looked at eddie. He did mental acrobatics as he tried to find the words to ask. "Eddie let's dance!" No that seems a little too much. 

"Eddie?" Richie cleared his throat "are you okay?" Eddie ignored him, turning the page of the comic book. 

"Eds, I know you can't hold a grudge forever." Richie said, nudging eddie slightly with his foot. 

"I can. And I will." Eddie huffed. 

"Come on. The losers are having fun." Richie said 

"And I'm having fun right here. Why don't you go join them?" Eddie asked. Richie sat up in the hammock. 

"Because I don't want you to feel alone." 

"I want to be alone" Eddie covered his face with the comic book. 

"I know you Eds, you are going to secretly wish you said you would of joined us earlier."

"No!" Eddie blushed, the comic book hiding that. "I want to wallow here in my self pity." Richie got up and held out his hand. Eddie pulled the comic book away from his face and looked at Richie. 

"What?"

"Come be a loser." Eddie set the comic book down. 

"Why? I told you I want to be left alone."

"Just come on!" Richie said. Eddie got up and pushed Richie with a huff. 

"I'm only doing this because you made me!" Eddie crossed his arms. "Not because I want to!" Richie chuckled and jumped around like a fool. 

"Edwardo. I know you wanna dance. Don't hide it." Eddie turned his face away from Richie. 

"Eds.." Richie smiled "I can make you laugh. I just know it." Richie poked Eddie's side. Then he poked his chest. Eddie turned away from Richie, trying to hide his grin. 

"I can just tell it's eating you up inside!" Richie pulled Eddie's arms out of the scrunched up mess Eddie was before. 

"What do you want from me?" Eddie asked. 

"You to loosen up. Have some fun." Richie poked Eddie's arm pits. Eddie scrunched up his face as he tried to hide his smile. 

"Come on Eddie! We are having a blast!" Stan called out. Richie held out his hand. 

"Dance with me?" Richie asked. Eddie smiled and grabbed his hand. 

"You are such a nerd!" Eddie chuckled. Richie pulled him into the group of the other dancing losers. Eddie dropped Richie's hand and everyone was giggling and dancing, badly I may add. But no one seemed to care. They where just having their own fun, in their own world. 

Richie was dancing with his eyes closed but every few seconds he opened his eyes to see Eddie with the biggest smile on his face and the sweat pouring from his forehead. Eddie opened his eyes and looked at Richie, both with a stupid grin on their face as they danced.

It probably wasn't the best day to dance around in a room with no air conditioning but they had fun. Dancing until they passed out and needed something to drink or their body just couldn't move anymore. 

Richie sat on a chair as he took a sip of his water. Eddie reached over him

"Ugh, Richie. I can barley reach the water. Move over!" Richie chuckled and scooted over. Eddie sat next to him and took a sip of the cool water. He then laid his head on Richie's shoulder, closing his eyes. 

Richie blushed and felt the sweat fall of Eddie's head and onto his own leg. Richie felt like his heart was going to burst out of his body. But was it from the dancing or from his crush laying on his shoulder? Probably both.


	2. 2.

After a few moments, eddie sat up. The alarm on his digital watch started to beep. Richie looked over at eddie. Eddie stoped the alarm and looked at the time. 

"Holy shit!" Eddie sat up. "I gotta get home for dinner." 

"Can I walk you home?" Richie asked. Eddie chuckled softly 

"Well we wouldn't be walking, we would be riding our bikes but sure." Richie got up. The losers cleaned up the clubhouse and they all climbed up the later. Once they all got settled onto their bikes they said their goodbyes and road off. 

The ride to Eddie's house was quiet but Richie still felt like it was so loud and warm. Once they got to Eddie's house, Mrs. K was standing outside. She did not look too happy to see the boys. Eddie dropped his bike outside and looked at her. 

"Hi Ma, Richie was just making sure I got home safely is all." Eddie said "I know I'm not supposed to have guests at this time but he should be leaving soon."

"That's not what I'm too concerned about." 

"Oh? Was I late?" Eddie said, concerned. "I promise not to be late next time mommy i proms-" Eddie got cut off. 

"I found this- this thing, in your room under your pillow.." Mrs. K said. Eddie couldn't form words properly and he just stayed silent for a moment. 

"I'm sorry, mommy."

"That's my fault." Richie said. "I found the condom in the alley and I wanted to fill it up with water and Eddie said we could do it at his house."

"Well, Eddie." Mrs. K grabbed his arm. "You are grounded for three weeks. Only place you are going is school!" Eddie then got dragged into the house. Richie felt insanely guilty. But it was partially Eddie's fault. 

And that was the last Richie saw of Eddie. Well outside of school. It was torture for Richie. He did hang out with the losers in the clubhouse but it just wasn't the same without Eddie. It seemed, quiet.. Too quiet. 

Within the three weeks Richie did talk to Eddie at school. They pretended nothing happened. Until eddie explained a huge argument he and his mother had, had. 

"I told her my pills are bullshit. Because they are, I'm not sick!" Eddie said. "Greta told me my inhaler was just water."

"Yeah? And what did your mom do?" Richie asked. 

"Sobbed and told me that wasn't true. And that I was brain washed." Eddie sighed. "She extended my three weeks to four."

"That's not fair! You didn't do anything wrong!" Richie exclaimed. 

"Try telling her that."

"I will. Tonight. Meet me by your window at 9 p.m., yeah?" Richie pulled out a pen and grabbed Eddie's arm. 

"Rich! No! First of all you can write that on my arm. And second of all," Eddie pulled his arm away. "My mom would kill me!"

"But she goes to bed at 9 so we should be fine. Come on, you're having a rough time and I just wanna hang out with my best friend."

"No! No! No!" Eddie pushed Richie softly. "I can't. I'm sorry, Rich.." Eddie said. 

"She's going to have to be more lenient some day." Richie pushed Eddie playfully with his elbow. 

"You are 13. We should be living a little and figuring out what hot girls are." Richie cleared his throat. "Or like whatever. Right?"

“I guess, but my mom will fucking kill me!” Eddie crossed his arms. 

“Just wait for me spaghetti. I’ll be there.” Richie grinned as he walked to class. Eddie sighed, he really was going through with this wasn’t he?

9 pm

Eddie was hiding in his room, dreading this time. His watch’s alarm went off and he looked out the window. No one. A couple minutes go by, still no one. 

“Little motherfucker just wanted to mess with me!” Eddie sighed as he plopped back on his bed. Suddenly there was a knock at the front door. Eddie got up quickly and opened the door. 

“My mother is asleep! Do you know how risky that was asshole!” Eddie roared. Richie grabbed his arm. 

“We gotta go to the quarry! I have an idea.” Richie smirked, once Eddie saw that grin, he knew Richie was up to no good. 

“I- I don’t have a choice? Do I?” Eddie walked outside and closed the front door. Richie pulled Eddie to his bike. Richie got on. 

“Come on! We gotta go before the sun gets up!” Richie said. Eddie rolled his eyes and got on the back of his bike, wrapping his arms around Richie’s stomach. Richie road off to the quarry. 

Once they got there Richie got off his bike snd dropped it on the grass. He ran up the rock as he got undressed. Eddie followed behind, slowly. 

“What are we doing? This seems dangerous..” Eddie said, nervously. Richie tossed his pants to the side and stood there in his boxers. 

“We are going to jump.”

“Jump!? Are you fucking crazy?” 

“Maybe. Maybe I’m such a fucking idiot!” Richie chuckled and jumped off the cliff, screaming happily on the way down. 

“Richie!” Eddie looked down the side of the cliff. He nervously got undressed. Eddie looked down one more time. 

“No. No. I’m not doing this.” Eddie said, Richie couldn’t hear him but he yelled for Eddie anyways. 

“Come on, Spaghetti man!” Richie chuckled. Eddie took a deep breath and jumped off the cliff. 

“Hell yeah!” Richie smiled 

“Okay, that was fun.” Eddie admitted. Richie chuckled. 

“Holy shit! Yeah it was.” Eddie splashed Richie. Richie looked at Eddie. 

“Is it just me? Or are you really blurry?” Richie asked. 

“Oh! Uh, did you lose your glasses on the way down?” Eddie looked around. 

“I’ll find them for you. Hold on..” Eddie dived under the water and felt around for glasses. Every once in a while, Eddie rose from the water to catch his breath. 

“Did you find them?” Richie asked. 

“Not yet. I’m still looking. Hold on.” Eddie went underwater again. After a few moments Richie laughed. Eddie rose again to catch his breath. 

“What’s so funny?” Eddie asked as he got some water out of his eyes. 

“Nothing..” Richie chuckled. 

“Doesn’t sound like nothing!”

“I might of took my glasses off before I jumped..” Richie laughed. Eddie gasped. 

“You dickwad! I was searching for them!” Eddie shoved Richie. And Richie shoved Eddie back. The two had a whole on wrestling match in the water. It only ended when Richie spoke up. 

“Okay look. I’m sorry.” Richie sighed. Eddie crossed his arms. 

“Fine. I forgive you. But I think I should go home soon. It’s getting late.” Richie nodded and swam to shore. Eddie followed behind him. Richie laid back on the grass. 

“Yknow, I think people who are into the stars or some shit are weird.” Eddie laid next to Richie. 

“I like the stars, dipshit.”

“Yeah. And you are a fucking idiot.”


	3. 3.

Eddie got up. He walked to his pile of clothes and got dressed. Richie got up and did the same thing. 

"Are you leaving already?" Richie asked, looking at eddie. 

"I didn't even want to come out here in the first place." Eddie sighed, "My mom is going to kill me if she finds out I left the house while being grounded." Richie adjusted his glasses. 

"You keep saying that.." Richie said softly, kind of pissed off at Mrs. K. 

"That's because it's true. I keep telling you that this is a risky thing to do!" Eddie buttoned his jeans. "This is also a fucking stupid idea. We could of gotten hurt from jumping off that cliff." Richie rolled his eyes. 

"But we didn't. We are still alive and you aren't hurt. I mean maybe you have your panties in a bunch though." Richie chuckled. Eddie punched Richie softly. 

"Not funny.." Eddie said. Richie walked over to his bike and got on as Eddie got on the back. 

"Look, if I get in trouble, I'm telling her we went and jumped off a cliff." Eddie huffed. 

"You'd be sent to the er, Eds!" Richie said, confused. Eddie groaned. 

"That's the point dumbass. I'll do it and you will feel bad for dragging me out here when I said not to!"

"You didn't have to come with me." Richie told him as he began to Eddie's house. 

"You would of forced me anyways!" Eddie roared. 

"I mean maybe but if you seriously didn't want to go, I wouldn't make it." Richie was being sincere. He wouldn't want to get Eddie in serious trouble. Eddie raised an eyebrow. 

"Richie tozier? Is that you? I didn't know you had a soft side."

"It's not me having a soft side, it's me not wanting you to be locked up for longer." Richie admitted. "To be honest, I just wanted to hang out with you because I missed you." Richie blushed.

"You missed me?"

"I missed hanging out with you and your stupidly safe self." Eddie smiled and punched Richie softly. 

"You're just saying that so I won't tattle on you." Eddie chuckled softly. 

"I'm not.."

"You're not?"

"No, I care about you." Eddie's eyes widened. 

"I wanna get off."

"What?"

"Did I fuckinf stutter?" Richie stopped the bike and Eddie got off. He was wheezing and confused. 

"Dude, your inhaler!" Richie reminded him. And that's when Eddie took his inhaler out and took a puff. 

"Are you okay?" Eddie nodded. 

"I'm just not used to you, not being a dick to me. It's your name after all." Eddie joked.

“I can be a nice person sometimes!” Richie said, crossing his arms. 

“Sure. We need to get home, nice boy.” Eddie chuckled. Richie nodded and got on his bike. Eddie got on the back and Richie rode to Eddie’s house. 

Once they got to Eddie’s house, Richie got off his bike and made sure eddie was in his house. 

“I’ll see you tomorrow?” Richie asked.

“Monday. For sure.” Eddie smiled. 

“For sure!” Richie chuckled and got on his bike and road home.


	4. 4.

1992

"Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday dear Richie, happy birthday to you!"

"Go ahead! Blow it out." Mike cried out. Richie blew out the candles. The candles spelled out "Happy birthday" and "16". It was Richie's 16th birthday.

"So, what did you wish for?" Ben asked.

"I can't tell you that one. Wishes that are told don't come true."

"You should know that since you told us your wish last year!" Eddie said.

"Come on l-let's eat!" Bill said. Bev put the cake on the table and went to grab a knife. Once Bev came back she cut up the cake and put it on plates. Bill handed everyone a piece, giving Richie the biggest slice. 

"Fucking pig." Bev teased at Richie. Richie rolled his eyes and ate his cake. After a while everyone finished their slice and Richie opened his gift.

"oh! Rich, your gift isn't physically here. It's not that kind of gift." Bev said as Richie opened some records from Eddie. 

"It better not be a lecture." Richie said.

"I hope you like the records, I picked some of my favorite albums." Eddie explained. Stan cleaned up the wrapping paper as Bev pulled Richie to the side. 

"Okay so your gift.."

"Yeah, what is it? What is it?!" Richie said, excited. Bev pushed him slightly.

"Shh!" She whispered. "It's not just a gift for you." Bev told Richie.

"Prom is coming up and I know you want to take Eddie right?" Richie blushed.

"uh.. No! Who gave you that idea." Richie chuckled nervously. Bev looked at Richie, with the stupidest grin on her face. 

"Okay, okay. I do want to take him but I don't think he's going." Richie said.

"I think I can get him a 'date'." Bev smiled. Richie raised an eyebrow. 

"I think Greta likes Eddie. If they go together as a 'date' and we go together then you guys can be together." Bev explained.

"She likes Eddie? I dunno, the whole point is us going together so maybe Greta shouldn't go. I don't know if that's a good idea."

"Beep beep, Richie." Bev rolled her eyes. "It's just so you guys won't be lame at prom and can technically go together." Richie took a breath, calming down.

"Okay, that should work. How do we convince Eddie to go. Or how do we convince Sonia?" 

"We don't. We tell his mom that he's going out for someone's birthday and that's why he's dressed nice." Richie nodded.

"I doubt that would work but we could try." Bev nodded back as they both got back to the group. Richie looked at his gifts again with a big smile.

"I have an idea!" Bev called out.

"We are all in our prime teen years right?" Bev asked, the losers reluctantly agreed.

"Let's go to prom. We all should find dates and go to prom."

"No, no fucking way!" Stan said, Eddie chuckled.

"Yeah, I don't know. What if someone spikes the punch. And all the sweat in one room?" Eddie said.

"If we go together h-how bad could i-it be?" Bill smiled.

"It would be hard to find dates." Ben said, Mike agreed.

"I don't think I'll be allowed to go." Mike said, "You know, the farm and stuff."

"Well now all we need to do is find Stan, Bill and Ben, dates."

"Who said I was going?" Stan asked. Bev rolled her eyes.

"You are going. You don't have an excuse like Mike does. It will be fun." Bev said. Stan sighed.

"Fine, but no one is picking out my date for me. I don't trust you guys." He stated. "I mostly don't trust Richie." 

"You wouldn't want my date anyways. I was going to suggest Eddie's mom bu-" Richie got cut off. 

"Okay! Okay, so that's a plan. Everyone just needs to find a date." Bev said.


	5. 5.

8 pm

Prom was at 8:30 but Bev wanted to get there early. Bev had eventually convinced Greta to get ready with her so Richie could pick up Eddie. Currently it was 8:25 and Richie was waiting outside Eddie's house. Eddie walked out of his house in a dark blue tux. Richie smiled and Eddie chuckled softly.

"I like your Hawaiian tux." Eddie laughed. "And are we taking your bike as our limo?" Richie blushed. "Don't worry, I like it."

"You like riding a bike to prom?" Richie asked 

"I meant your tux but yeah," Eddie said. "It is so 'Richie'" Richie smiled brightly, his heart felt warm and cozy. He was a little bit embarrassed that Eddie said that and he was a little embarrassed at how stupid he looked but he was happy Eddie liked it. 

Eddie on the other hand was sweating like an animal. He was nervous to be around Richie and honestly nervous to go to prom with Greta. Sure, Greta was a nice girl and all but Eddie isn't on her team. If you catch my drift. 

"Ready to go, your highness?" Richie held his arms out, he sorta looked like a chauffeur from Cinderella. Eddie rolled his eyes. His face started to heat up as he got on the back of the bike and Richie sat in front. Eddie wrapped his arms around Richie's waist and Richie rode off. 

The ride to prom was quiet. Both boys felt warm, sweaty, and nervous, but the cold wind from the ride balanced it all. During the ride Richie kept his mind on a trying to not get lost. Eddie on the other hand was going insane. He couldn't stop thinking about how Richie probably took a shower and gelled his hair for the first time in weeks. Just thinking about how special Bev must be for a man to only get all dolled up for her. '

I wish he got dolled up for me' Eddie thought. 'No, I bet him and Bev would be a great couple! Aw, that sounds so cute.'

Once they got to the school the boys got off the bike and Richie docked his bike against the wall. Eddie brushed the dust off his suit and looked around for the other losers. Richie looked around before he elbowed Eddie. Eddie looked up with a raised eyebrow.

"I found them dude, by the door." Richie smiled and waved at Bev. Eddie smiled weakly. 'She is so pretty. Does Richie find her pretty? Does Richie find me pretty?' Eddie's mind just kept doing loops over and over again. 

"Bev looks pretty tonight doesn't she?" Eddie asked. He secretly hoped he said no but Bev is their friend, she was always pretty to the losers. 

"Mhm." Richie said as he walked into the building. Richie was nervously excited to see Bev. She was the only one that knew what Richie was going through and she seemed like a safe person to talk to tonight. 

"You guys made it!" Bev called out. She had her hair curled slightly and a white headband with a dark green bow was placed on top, it matched her dress perfectly. 

"Nice of you to show up, I thought Eddie would of flaked." Greta sighed before smiling at Eddie.

"Oh, right. The rest of the losers flaked." Bev explained. "I begged Stan to take Patty but they decided to hang out at home instead." Richie rolled his eyes. 

"I'm honestly shocked your mom let you come Eds." Richie turned to Eddie.

"Don't call me that.." Eddie mumbled. He just stared up at Richie and didn't respond to him. 'Isn't he handsome?'

"Eddie?" Bev asked. Greta waved her hand in front of Eddie's face. Eddie pushed her hand away, maybe more aggressively than he meant to. Just as Eddie was about to speak the DJ called all the couple's to the dance floor and Bev being Bev, she grabbed Richie's arm.

"We are going to dance together." Bev giggled. Richie pulled his arm back and crossed his arms. "Oh, come on!" Bev said. 

"I don't dance." Richie nodded. "I don't want to slow dance."

"It will be great practice for 'you know what.'" Bev told him, the last part she tried to whisper but with the music being so loud it was hard to do so. Richie unfolded his arms. 

"Fine." And as soon as he said that he got whisked away by Bev. A few minutes go by and the slow song turns into another and another. By the third song Eddie was by the punch bowl with Greta. Greta wasn't one to dance with a boy she just basically met. 

"Would you like some punch, Eds?" Eddie's ears perked up. 

"No, what if it was spiked." Eddie turned to face the voice. He knew Greta said it but half of him hoped that Richie was nearby. He missed Richie because Greta wasn't the most graceful lady to be hanging out with. As Eddie turned to face Greta the DJ changed the slow songs to starting to announce prom king and queen.

Eddie's heart started to pick up. He dreaded the moment he would be prom king with Greta, that is even if he got any votes. The crowd grew louder and the DJ silenced everyone. After a few moments a letter was opened and the prom king and queen were announced. 

"Derry high's 1992 prom king and queen are!"

"Richard Tozier and Beverly Marsh."

That's the moment that made Eddie sink. He didn't sink physically but he ran outside. 'Fuck, inhaler, please' He ran his hands over the inside of his coat and grabbed his inhaler. He took a big puff and took a deep breath. Eddie wanted to curl up on the sidewalk and cry. The reason why he didn't was because his mom would kill him because his suit would be dirty, and the fact that he just couldn't cry. No matter what he tried he just couldn't cry. 

Eddie stood out of the gym for a good 20 minutes before he heard footsteps. He quickly got all put together again, he wiped the barley formed tears from his eyes and turned around. It was Richie. He was holding a goldish brown crown that had jewels all around it in his hand.

"There you are. I have been looking for you everywhere. Greta said you went pee."

"What do you want?"

"Are you mad at me?"

"No? Why would I be mad at you?"

"I don't know. Can we leave?" 

"And go where?"

"The quarry?"


	6. 6.

The ride to the Quarry was quiet. It seems that most of their bike rides were quiet these days. They never spoke but they felt warm and safe together. The fear and sadness Eddie felt earlier about prom was somewhat gone. His heart just slipped back into his normal pace and he felt like he was supposed to be here. Richie on the other hand felt excited and so adventurous. The boys got off the bike and Richie ran to the top of the cliff.

"Wait for me!" Eddie called out. He did do track in school but Richie's adrenaline tonight was something he couldn't beat. Eddie caught up to Richie and he took a breath. He looked up and Richie was getting undressed. Richie dropped his glass, blazer and whole suit by a rock. 

"What are you doing?" Eddie asked.

"What the hell does it look like, Eds!" Richie chuckled. "I'm going to jump off the cliff."

"Are you insane?" Eddie roared "I can't do it. I'm not ruining my suit."

"I saw how you were with Greta." Richie explained. Eddie blushed

"I don't like he-"

"I know. That's the thing."

"You want me to like her?" Eddie crossed his arms.

"No but I saw how uncomfortable you were with her." Richie told him. "I just want my Eds back." 

"Your Eds." Eddie whispered to himself as he dropped his arms. He quickly started to undress down to his boxers. Eddie felt stupid just going and listening to everything Richie says but come on, it's Richie.

With a big splash into the water, Richie jumped off the cliff. Eddie smiled as he watched and listened to Richie scream happily on he way down. 

"Holy shit!" Richie laughed.

"Is it cold?" Eddie asked. He was a little nervous because it was a little chilly out and he didn't want to get sick. Correction, his mother didn't want him to get sick.

"A little. But it's okay!" Eddie nodded and took a big puff of his inhaler. He ran back and then off the cliff. Eddie felt like the whole world slowed down and like he was the center of the world. As he fell under the water he swam over to Richie.

"There's my Eds!" Richie grinned. 

"My Rich," Eddie mumbled to himself. Soon the water got too cold and the boys decided to get out. 

"Oh! I just remember that Bev gave me her old polaroid and asked me to take some photos of us at prom." Richie walked over to his bike and got the camera from the basket. He pointed the camera at Eddie. Eddie covered himself with his hands.

"Dude! I'm basically naked!"

"And I care?" Richie teased.

"Rich!"

"Please?" Richie begged. "For memory sake." Richie put the camera down and put on the stupidest puppy eyes he could. 

"Fine. Please just keep it for memory sake." Eddie said as he dropped his arms. "It's cold."

"Okay, my turn!" Richie shoved the camera in Eddie's arms and he stood where Eddie did. He struck the most Richie pose he could and the camera clicked. The photos both came out looking a little silly, but that's the point isn't it?

"So violating." Eddie joked. 

"You do know that all the losers saw you in your underwear before right?" Richie asked. "This is nothing compared to that." 

"I guess you're right." Eddie admitted. 

"Here. You can have the photo of me and I'll take the photo of you." Richie handed Eddie the polaroid of himself.

"Deal." And the transaction was done. Eddie felt like he was just given gold. 'My Rich.' he thought. Since it was getting late the boys decided to clean up and get home. Once again the ride to Eddie's house was quiet but this time while holding onto Richie, Eddie laid his head on Richie's shoulder.

"Is this okay?"

"It would be worse if you didn't"

"Is that a yes?"

"That's an absolutely." Those words made Eddie's heart race, and this time it was for a good reason. He felt more confident and calm in this moment. Maybe he should break the ice and just talk about anything? And that's exactly what he did.

"I think you looked real handsome tonight." Richie blushed, this was his moment to be nervous this time.

"Y-You did?"

"Yes Bill." Eddie chuckled, Richie laughed at the stupid joke. 

"I think you looked very handsome too." Richie smiled, he felt a little more comfortable after saying that. Once they got to Eddie's house they both got off the bike. Eddie smiled nervously as Richie stood close to Eddie.

"I hope you have, uh, a good night, Rich." Eddie wanted to stand closer, but was that pushing boundaries?

"Hey?"

"Hey."

"Can I test something?" Richie looked up at Eddie. Both boys felt hot and sweaty and just nervous for whatever words came out of each others mouth.

"Test what?"

"Teen stuff?"

"Yeah. Like that narrows it down, asshole."

"No, like I've just been confused about something and I wanna try something."

"I'm not having sex with you!" Eddie roared, 'Why the fuck did I say that?'

'Why the fuck did he say that?'

"It's pg, Eds." Richie said. "And you know how not pg I am. This is rare." Eddie nodded and agreed to whatever vague thing Richie had planned. Richie stepped forward and pecked Eddie on the lips. It was a quick kiss but it felt like it lasted for days. Eddie's eyes widened but he seemed okay with it? He just felt more in shock to as why Richie would kiss him now?

"Thank you. That confirms it." Richie nodded, his face slightly pink. Eddie raised an eyebrow.

"Confirms what?"

"How much of a queer I am."


End file.
